The present invention relates generally to delivery of media content in connection with a wide area data network and, more particularly, to methods, devices, and computer program products for providing instant messaging in conjunction with an audiovisual, video, or audio program.
Delivering media content over a wide area data network is an increasingly popular method of transmitting digital video to viewers, enabling network providers to offer video services much more efficiently than in the case of traditional cable television systems. Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) represents one illustrative approach for delivering media content over a network. In contrast to broadcast television, IPTV has no inherent limitation on the total number of channels that can be offered for transmission. As a practical matter, the number of channels that can be carried to IPTV subscribers is significantly higher relative to traditional video delivery systems, limited only by the overall capacity of the network and the portion of the network, which is allocated to IPTV services. Moreover, the same data transmission capacity of a network can be used for IPTV as well as other types of data traffic.
Instant messaging, often shortened to “IM” or “IMing,” involves the exchange of text messages through a software application in real time. These software applications, operating in conjunction with one or more specific Internet browsers and Internet Service Providers (ISPs), enable users to identify whether or not a chosen friend, co-worker or “buddy” is online and connected to the selected ISP. In the past, both the message sender and message recipient were required to use the same software in order for the IM feature to work. However, some current software may provide interoperability between different networks and ISPs, such as Microsoft's recently developed Live Messenger. Also, recent developments in mobile cellular phone technology now allow handset users to always be available via IM, through such popular devices as the T-Mobile Sidekick II or other smart phones.
IMing differs from ordinary e-mail in that IMing provides a more immediate exchange of messages and also renders a continued exchange of messages much simpler than sending e-mail back and forth. Under most conditions, IMing is truly “instant.” Even during peak Internet usage periods, the delay is rarely more than a second or two. It is possible for two or more people to have a real-time online conversation by IMing each other back and forth.
Most IM exchanges are text only, though popular ISPs such as AOL, MSN Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger and Apple's iChat, now allow voice messaging, file sharing and even video chat when both users have cameras. In order for IMing to work, both users (sender and recipient) must be connected to the Internet at the same time. Also, the intended recipient must be willing to accept instant messages, as it is possible for the recipient to configure their IM software to deliberately disable the IM feature so as to avoid being disturbed. An attempt to send an IM to someone who is not online, or who is not willing to accept IMs, will result in notification that the transmission cannot be completed. If the IM software is set to accept IMs, the presence of an incoming IM is indicated by means of an alert such as a distinctive sound, a pop-up window indicating that an IM has arrived and allowing the recipient to accept or reject it, or a window containing the incoming message itself.
Not infrequently, an individual watching a television program or listening to an audio program wishes to exchange their opinions of the program with other viewers or listeners. At present, this functionality may be accomplished by means of the viewers or listeners logging onto the Internet and sending instant messaging back and forth. However, using this approach, a program viewer or listener is uncertain as to whether or not any of their IM “buddies” are, in fact, viewing or listening to the program. What is needed is an improved instant messaging technique, which enables program viewers and listeners to identify other individuals that are watching or listening to the program. Exemplary embodiments of the instant messaging technique enable instant messages to be sent back and forth between these viewers and listeners so as to permit concurrent IMing and program viewing or listening.